Saving the Future
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: In the year 2009, a young girl goes back in time and changes events. Atlantis wins against the Asurans and Elizabeth Weir lives on as normally as she did before. Who was this girl and how did she do what she did?
1. Beginning

Changing the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or its characters; only Ardelis and the event off story line.

* * *

Earth, Antarctica; 10,000 Years before Modern Day

Janus looked at the child before him; she played with a small holo device. Her intellect was that of her mother, her looks as well. Ardelis Eliaos Weir looked at him; her green eyes were bright as her brown waves reached her back.

The four year old was a unique child, born of people from two different times. However she was meant to be born that way, so she could be with her mother in the future.

"Ardelis, time to study." As if to obey, the child put her toy down and walked over, beginning her lesson.

Three Years Later

Janus watched as Ardelis closed her eyes, beginning her long sleep. "Goodbye Janus."

He smiled and watched as she fell asleep, ready to begin her long journey. "Goodbye my child."

After she had fallen asleep, he began the cryogenics process, freezing Ardelis in time so she would not age but be her seven year old self far into the future. After tucking the child away, Janus ascended as his work was done, leaving the legacy of Atlantis's savior to rest in peace.

Janus knew Ardelis's mother would find her, or so he believed. He, however, didn't know that Ardelis would be found five years after he originally intended, in that time Elizabeth Weir was dead.


	2. Discovering Ardelis

Earth, Antarctica, Antarctic Base; March 15, 2009, 12:35

With Atlantis on Earth, it was moved to its original home in Antarctica. Residing in its original home, researchers could do more research without discovery of the city.

Although they had done as much as possible looking over the continent, things were still being found by researchers. It would be one of those days that Elizabeth Weir's legacy would be found.

Rodney McKay was working to find out why a section of the underground caverns had a shield on it. Samantha Carter was with him, they were trying figure out how to lower the shield.

"What the hell is this?"

Rodney turned to find Sam having lowered the shield and inside the room laid a frozen stasis pod, that was it. Both went in and looked at the pod, Rodney used a sleeve to wipe the frost away and they saw the child inside.

"Oh my God." Sam's hand flew to her mouth, "it's a child, and something about her seems familiar."

Rodney found controls on the side of the pod and brought up information, "I wish Elizabeth was here."

"Why?" Sam looked at him and he pointed to the screen, Sam came around.

"Pure Ancient, Elizabeth knew not only how to write and read but she could speak it fluently. To open it, it has to be activated verbally."

"I'll get Daniel down here," Sam walked to the door, "just stay with her and call Jennifer."

Sam left and Rodney looked at the girl, she seemed so young for an ancient and she was beautiful with wavy brunette hair. "Who are you?"

Rodney heard a voice in his head; it was a child's voice. _My name is Ardelis, who is there?_

"Is that you?" He placed a hand on the pod, "can you hear me?"

_Yes, I cannot read your thoughts, what is your name?_

"Rodney, Rodney McKay, we're gonna get you out of here. Just hang on."

_Is my mother there, her name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Weir._

Rodney was quiet, what could he say to this child, an Ancient, who called Elizabeth Weir her mother? She was alone, alone but powerful, she had telepathy and wanted her mother as any child would.

_Rodney, are you there, is my mother there?_

"Elizabeth died a few years ago; she protected the city of Atlantis. We tried to save her but it was useless…I'm sorry."

_Janus called my mother 'Atlantis's savior,' if she died protecting the city, she did what she was born to do. It's been so long since I've heard voices, you can open the pod, I can tell you what to say._

"I don't speak Ancient, how do you speak English?"

_Janus taught me, my mother had taught him…partially but enough. He also learned from those who resided on Earth before I was born. Say these words 'pario vita,' it means 'bring forth life,' say it Rodney._

Rodney looked at the pod, "Pario vita."

The pod opened and Rodney gently picked up Ardelis, she was frozen and cold.

"Hold on Ardelis, 1'll get you warm."


	3. Meeting Sam

Earth, Antarctica, Antarctic Base; March 15, 2009, 13:15

Sam went back to find Rodney gone from the chamber but the pod was open. She decided to search for the scientist, only to find him not on the base. She found one of the puddle jumpers gone, she was thankful the gene therapy worked on her because she took off toward Atlantis.

Earth, Antarctica, Atlantis, Infirmary; March 15, 2009, 14:30

Sam walked into the infirmary to find Rodney near a bed, the young child laying under blankets and a scanner. Jennifer Keller nearby, she was looking at the scans.

"She's suffering from shock but that's not abnormal for someone frozen. Who did this?"

"There you are." Sam came over and looked at Ardelis. "She's so beautiful, how'd you get her out."

_I helped him, you must be Samantha, I heard your voice when you spoke to Rodney._

Sam looked at Rodney, "did you hear that?"

"Her name's Ardelis, she's half-Ancient and has telepathy." Rodney looked at Sam, she stared at him. "She hears us but can only speak telepathically right now."

"Hi Ardelis, I'm Sam, who put you in there?"

_Janus, he hoped I would meet my mother and be able to teach humanity of the old ways. However, he did not know he would be too late._

"Your mother?"

"Her mother is Elizabeth Weir," Jennifer looked at Sam, "DNA confirms it, she's Elizabeth's daughter."

_Don't worry, Rodney told me about her, I know she did what she had to to protect Atlantis. Janus said that was her destiny, to protect Atlantis and allow it to rise to glory again. Now that it has returned to Earth, I can live safely._

"You'll need someone to take care of you; I'll try to find someone for her." Sam started to leave and Ardelis called her.

_I'll stay with Rodney, he won't mind. He says I remind him of my mother and I like him, besides, who else could match my intelligence?_

Sam could only smile, she continued on, allowing Rodney to deal with his new found ward. She knew that the two were perfect for each other; their intelligence about Ancient technology would be enough for the moment. She was sure a relationship would follow later on.


	4. Saying Goodbye

Earth, Antarctica, Atlantis, McKay Quarters; August 15, 2009, 02:00

Ardelis opened her eyes and looked around her room, it was like any room a child would have, Ancient or not. Getting up, she opened the chest at the end of her bed and pulled out a pack before leaving to go to Rodney and Jennifer's room.

She saw both were asleep and resting completely, "sorry Rodney but we'll meet again."

She left what had been her home for months and went to the Jumper Bay.


	5. Going into the Past

Earth, Antarctica, Atlantis, Jumper Bay; August 15, 2009, 02:15

Getting to the Jumper Bay, she removed the door controls and severed the control that told the Control Center that someone had entered the bay. Getting inside, she went to one of the jumpers she had been working on and looked at the machine in the middle of the jumper.

It was like Janus's timeship except it was handmade and different because it not only travelled in time but in space. She could go from the Milky Way Galaxy to the Pegasus in only a few hours, she knew that it was one way and the only way to take care of her mother.

Disabling the garage door's sensors, she made her way out of the bay in the jumper. Getting above the city, she went through the shield and made her way into space.

Setting controls, she aimed for the Pegasus Galaxy and the planet of Lantea years before the day of the attack on Atlantis.

Pegasus Galaxy, Lantea, Orbit; February 7, 2007, 07:50

Appearing out of nowhere, Ardelis found the hyperdrive satellite maneuvering into place. She looked at it and then at the weapons console. The drone compartment opened and she fired three drones, the power of the drones was intensified by the timeship.

By that time, on the other side of the planet were two other jumpers from the city, she detected them and spoke as she fired drones at the satellite. "All Jumpers, back away, I repeat back away."

She flew around the satellite as the drones took out the hyperspace engine of the satellite, getting near it she used Asgard technology to beam the ZPM onto the jumper. The satellite was now unable to function and could not be used as it would have been before.

Both jumpers however flanked her by the time she straightened up, she head a familiar voice. "This is Colonel Sheppard from Atlantis, what is your rank?"

"I am an Ancient; I've come to save the city from the future attack. Atlantis is safe for now Colonel. I'm sending you several things before I take care of the Asurans that escaped, farewell Colonel John Sheppard and tell my mother to take care of herself."

Beaming several things over onto the jumper, she then set the controls to jump, before hand she heard John's voice.

"Who is your mother if you are an Ancient?"

"It's all in the database I gave you, goodbye Uncle John." She hit the controls and made her way to Asuras, three hours before.


	6. Discovering the Pilot

Pegasus Galaxy, Lantea, Atlantis, Elizabeth's Office; February 8, 2007, 12:30

Elizabeth Weir sat in front of the computer that had been beamed aboard John's jumper when they were in space.

"It's like she knew who I was, she called me 'Uncle John,' I can't help but wonder what kind of Ancient would interfere with the lower plains."

Elizabeth looked at Rodney and John as they sat in her office, they were wondering what had happened too.

"Apparently the first part of this database is a letter from the future and past. It's from a girl, she's seven; her name is Ardelis Eliaos McKay." Rodney leaned forward as Elizabeth continued. "She apparently was created by Janus when he went back to Earth, he had seen what was to come and decided that 'Atlantis's Savior,' that's what I'm called, should not have a short life.

He created Ardelis and made sure she would be kept away so I would discover her before the expedition but instead Ardelis was discovered in 2009 and at that time I was dead, so against everything, Ardelis waited months and gathered what she needed to create a timeship and went back from Earth, where Atlantis was, to our time and stopped what was to be a deadly attack."

"So the kid was an Ancient who went ahead to undo a deadly attack, why then does she have Rodney's last name?"

"That's the interesting part, Janus placed Ardelis under the ice in Antarctica and she's still there. She was discovered in March of 2009 and after that, since I was dead, Rodney apparently adopted her. Tests by Jennifer Keller showed that she was half-Ancient because she was my daughter and I'm not Ancient." Elizabeth looked at the two men and then at the computer again.

They all seemed to be silent for a little bit, it was strange that Elizabeth had a child that was half Ancient and that it was possible the child would come and live in the city with them one day.

"Is that the letter or the information?" Rodney looked at her and she scrolled down.

"The letter is as followed,

To the First Reconnaissance Team of Atlantis,

Much that was to be the future was majoring in death and loses of life. My correction of the timeline has wiped many things from history; I will only give you events that occurred so that they will help Atlantis win against the war with the wraith. Know that not all of them will occur and do not try to make all of them occur.

You must go on with life, do not question what is ahead when I arrive because I will not know. I have restored a timeline so I will either disappear or live life in a different place, probably in Atlantis in the past.

I want you to know that all of you are family, whether you hate or love each other; count yourselves blessed to have those around you. The future is uncertain now that I have corrected it, just live life as if each day was your last.

Mother, know that you were mourned too much and that the knowledge I will meet you one day is enough for me to go forward in life. Janus was nearing ascension when I was born so I have advanced genes, remember the incident with Rodney and the ascension machine, I have those gifts and they are not lethal in me, so know that when we meet, I may do strange things.

Good luck to you all.

Ardelis Eliaos Weir McKay

P.S. Kill the wraith you call Michael next time you see him, it'll help divert a lot of death."

All three looked at each other and found themselves amazed that a child, even a half-Ancient, could do all that she did.

"What else is there?" Rodney looked at Elizabeth and she looked through the computer.

"Events, all pertaining to the war with wraith. Discoveries made by our team, where the discoveries are. Different cures that are to be developed in the future, Rodney's achievements and a lot of information on the things he'll create to help the city. Also a list of planets and where in Antarctica Ardelis can be found."

"Damn, she thought ahead, she's like Rodney and you put together…strange combination." John looked at Elizabeth, "she was only seven?"

"Seven, would be eight but decided to go ahead with her plan to save Atlantis before anything else could happen."

A knock made the three turn, Jennifer Keller was there. "Dr. Weir, I've assessed the information this young Ancient placed in the medical file and it seems everything in the file can be constructed and made. Should I start a team on the cures?"

"Go ahead Jennifer and start the ATA drug trials again, apparently there's…"

"I read, I'll start it," Jennifer left and Elizabeth handed a thumb drive to Rodney.

"This is everything of yours," Rodney looked at it and nodded, gently taking the drive.

"Is there a picture of her?"

Elizabeth turned the computer around and they saw a picture of Ardelis and Rodney, her arms were around his neck as they both smiled. Her bright green eyes and brunette waves covered his shoulders.

"I have to say Rodney; you don't look half bad with the kid." John patted Rodney and left the two in the room.


	7. Meeting Ardelis

Earth, SGC Base, Infirmary; March 15, 2007, 12:35

Elizabeth Weir looked at Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson as she sat down beside the bed that held the child she had seen before on a photo.

"Is she awake yet?" Elizabeth looked at the girl and Sam shrugged.

"Ardelis?" Sam looked at the girl, "your mother is here."

Ardelis opened her eyes and looked at her mother; she used her telepathy to speak with Elizabeth. _Are you my mother?_

"I am, I've waited a while to meet you; actually there are a lot of people who want to meet you."

_Do you live in Atlantis or on Earth still?_

"I live in Atlantis; you're going to with me back to the city."

_Janus was wrong; he said I would see you before you went to Atlantis and that I would go with you. Perhaps however this is how it is meant to be, for you to help me adjust to the city I will call home._

Elizabeth reached over and took Ardelis's hand in her own, green eyes met and Elizabeth knew she had found her daughter.

"I know someone who will love to know all about Ancient Technology, do you think you could help him?"

Ardelis nodded before speaking verbally, "editum, yes."

Sam looked at Elizabeth, "what does 'editum' mean?"

"Yes in the Ancient language, it seems she's listening to us enough to begin matching her spoken language with our own."

Sam smiled and patted Ardelis's leg, "get well kiddo."

"Aveo, goodbye Samantha." Sam turned to find Ardelis waving, she waved back and smiled.


	8. Midway Station

Earth, SGC Base, Gateroom; March 21, 2007, 13:00

Elizabeth held Ardelis's hand as they got ready to go through the stargate and stay at the Midway Station. Ardelis looked at the stargate before smiling at her mother.

"Astria Porta, stargate."

"That's right, it's the stargate."

_Do not treat me as if I was an infant Mother, I am learning the language even as I am seven years of age._

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth placed a hand on Ardelis's head and combed her hair back, "I forget sometimes how intelligent you are."

_Samantha said Rodney McKay is self-egotistical, does she tell the truth or is he what you say he is, brilliant and misguided?_

"A bit of both, you'll like him once you get to know him, everyone else too."

The gate opened and Elizabeth turned to see Landry, he waved and she returned the wave as a MALP was sent through with the things Ardelis got while on Earth.

Midway Station, Gateroom; March 21, 2007, 13:08

The two came through and were met by Bill Lee; he smiled and looked at both women.

"Hello, welcome to the Midway Station."

"Hello Bill, how are you?"

"I'm good Dr. Weir, hello?" He looked at Ardelis and she looked at her mother, Elizabeth nodded and Ardelis spoke to Bill telepathically.

_Hello Dr. Lee, I am told you once worked at the SGC but now work here._

Bill looked at Elizabeth, the diplomat smiled. "She can't speak English completely however she is telepathic, so that's her most used form of communication till she learns to speak English."

"Oh, you're an extremely gifted little girl then."

_I'm half-Ancient and I'm not little. I was frozen in the Antarctic ten thousand years ago when the Ancients inhabited it. I am perhaps more intelligent then you and Rodney McKay and Samantha Carter put together._

Bill laughed and nodded, "I'm sorry then, what is your name?"

_Ardelis Eliaos Weir, I am seven years old._

Elizabeth looked at Bill, "can we get settled and get lunch?"

"Of course, I'll show you to your quarters."

Midway Station, Living Quarters; March 21, 2007, 19:00

Elizabeth found Ardelis looking out her window at the stars; she had a computer and was charting the stars around the Midway Station.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth sat beside Ardelis on the floor, the girl turned to her mother.

"I…I…am ch…charting the stars."

Elizabeth nodded, happy that her daughter had spent the day repeating what she had been hearing all day as she had nothing else to do. Atlantis had an issue while she was away and all visitors at the Midway Station or from Earth had to wait an extra few days instead of the 24 hour quarantine.

Elizabeth had the next few days to work with Ardelis and then Kate Heightmeyer, as she was also a speech therapist, would take over. Elizabeth had learned that Ardelis's telepathy was unique, as she was only half-Ancient; her gifts were different from those that they had seen in other Ancients.

Ardelis could telepathically speak to someone but could not hear their thoughts; she could also heal quickly and had telekinesis which she used only occasionally. Ardelis found that if she acted like a human and kept from her Ancient abilities, except her intelligence, she'd be able to fit in more with those around her.

"Around the Midway Station or everywhere?"

"Here… at…the Midway Station." She managed to get the station's name out in one piece, that made Elizabeth a bit more proud of her daughter, she had only been with her a week and she was loving every minute with the girl and she found Ardelis loved her back.

Midway Station, Gateroom; March 24, 2007, 09:00

Elizabeth and Ardelis were geared to go, Bill Lee came over to say goodbye. "Goodbye Dr. Weir, Ardelis I hope you enjoyed the Midway Station."

Ardelis held a thumb drive out to him, "improvements."

He took the thumb drive and looked at her, "thank you."

"You're welcome Dr. Lee, thank you for having me." The gate geared to life and they received the go ahead to go through. "Goodbye."


	9. Meeting Family

Pegasus Galaxy, Lantea, Atlantis, Gateroom; March 24, 2007, 09:45

The two came through the gate to find the team waiting along with Dr. Keller and Kate Heightmeyer.

Elizabeth stopped and looked at Ardelis as they came to stop in front of the team. "Ardelis I want you to meet the people who make up part of Atlantis, they are very important. This is Colonel John Sheppard," John waved and Elizabeth moved on, "Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex and Rodney McKay."

"Hello everyone." Ardelis placed a hand up and then turned to Rodney, she smiled. "You and I will improve the city together Rodney."

Rodney nodded and said nothing because even he admitted the girl was probably smarter than he was.

"Hello Ardelis, I'm Jennifer." Jennifer looked at Ardelis, "I'm going to take you to the infirmary and check you over."

"You are a medical doctor?" Jennifer nodded and Ardelis looked at her mother, "will you come with me Mother?"

"I can't but I'll come get you in a little bit. I have to see what I missed while I was on Earth, since I'm in charge."

"Okay," Ardelis looked at Rodney, "will you come with me Rodney?"

"I really have other things to do, we'll talk later though."

"I was going to tell you how to make ZPMs along the way." Ardelis looked at him and he looked at her.

"On second thought, it can wait." He looked at her as she grabbed his hand and they followed Jennifer toward the infirmary.

John laughed and looked at Elizabeth, "she has him wrapped around her finger already."

"I figured she would as soon as she spoke." Elizabeth looked at Kate, "her English improves quicker then I can work with her."

"I don't think that would be abnormal, it's not a human learning Ancient, it's the opposite."


	10. Birthday Surprise

Pegasus Galaxy, Lantea, Atlantis, Weir Quarters; October 14, 2009, 09:45

Elizabeth went to her daughter's room to wake her only to find the now nine year old gone from her room. She found a note on the bed, she read it and smiled at the contents.

"Mother,

Happy Birthday, I left for Rodney's lab early this morning to finish your gift. Sleep in, I will see you later. Enjoy your birthday morning.

Ardelis"

Elizabeth took her note and headed back to bed, knowing her daughter was enjoying her time making a gift for her with Rodney's help.

Rodney and she had grown closer, spending more time together due to Ardelis. Ardelis was with Rodney 75% of the time and if she wasn't, she was either asleep, eating or learning something new.

It had taken a while but the scientist has worked up the courage and with Ardelis's help, asked Elizabeth to dinner. Ardelis chose to play chess with John that night.

Pegasus Galaxy, Lantea, Atlantis, Rodney's Lab; October 14, 2009, 10:00

Rodney and Ardelis were working on a hologram projector for Elizabeth; it was a holographic photo album.

"Rodney, do you love Mother?" Ardelis looked at Rodney and the scientist eyed the child before him, he'd only been dating her mother for half a year.

"I don't know, how do you know you love someone?"

"Mother says that you know you love someone because you can't stop thinking about all the good things they do for you. You like the little things like how they smile or look at you; she also says that you'd do anything for them."

"Then yes, yes I love your mother." Rodney smiled at Ardelis and the nine year old smiled back. "Do you think she'll like this?"

"I think she'll love it, are you finished with the upload?" She looked at Rodney as he detached a cord from the device.

"I am, turn it on and see what you think." She turned it on and pictures began to show, Ardelis stopped at one and pointed.

"Who are they?" She was looking at a picture of her grandparents.

"Those are your mother's parents, your grandparents."

"Okay." She let the album continue and both watched as it played different pictures.

In the end, both liked it and Ardelis looked at Rodney.

"Rodney what are you getting Mother for her birthday?"

He pulled out a small box and opened it, inside was a necklace. "I got it on a planet during a trading mission."

"She'll like it."

Ardelis turned off her gift and placed the hologram projector in a box Rodney gave her before letting her wrap it. Rodney watched in wonder as the nine year old wrapped the gift with precision.

He found that Ardelis had a habit of applying science to everything in her life, something he enjoyed helping her with. He told himself that if he did in fact end up marrying Elizabeth in the future, he'd adopt Ardelis just like his counterpart had. He loved the little girl and loved the fact that he had someone besides Radek to talk Ancient Technology with.

Everyone kept Ardelis's counterpart a secret, placing the files that had been on the computer under classified material and as she was one to obey things, Ardelis never got into classified material. She didn't know about her counterpart and had not four two years.

"Let's go see Mother." Ardelis got down and Rodney followed her, they made their way to Elizabeth and Ardelis's quarters.

Pegasus Galaxy, Lantea, Atlantis, Weir Quarters; October 14, 2009, 10:30

The two found Elizabeth reading as she sat on the couch, Ardelis hugged her mother and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Mother." She handed Elizabeth the gift and after pulling Ardelis into her lap, Elizabeth opened the box carefully and slowly.

"Let me guess, some type of Ancient technology that will help me with diplomacy?" Ardelis shook her head and Elizabeth looked at Rodney, he was silent as she continued to open her gift.

Opening the box, Elizabeth found the small device; she pressed the button and found the album as it began to play.

"Oh Ardelis, I love it. Thank you Sweetheart." She hugged Ardelis and kissed her head, "where did you get all these pictures?"

"Your computer, Rodney copied them onto the holographic photo album. I typed in your password so he could get on it."

"Happy Birthday Lib." Rodney kissed her cheek and handed her his gift, she opened it to find the necklace. "I got it on Hurana."

"I love it Rodney, thank you." She kissed Rodney and looked at the two people in her life, "this is one of my favorite birthdays of my whole life. I love you both."

"We love you too Mother."

"I love you Lib." Rodney smiled and Elizabeth looked at both, she watched as the pictures changed.

"I hope I have more birthdays like this in the future."


	11. The Future

Pegasus Galaxy, Lantea, Atlantis, Weir Quarters; October 14, 2014, 10:30

Ardelis let her parents talk, even as it was her mother's birthday again, as she played with her four year old sister, Ganos Lal. Two year old twins Tria and Rodney Jr. were trying to play with their sisters.

They were playing with a holographic block set Ardelis had invented. Ardelis created all the advanced toys for all the children in Atlantis; the fourteen year old was already a scientist and had her own lab.

Earth's government saw no reason to subject Ardelis to their 'primitive' education, at least after Rodney and Elizabeth made their case.

"Mommy." Ganos made her way to her parents and pointed to her tower. "Look at my city."

Rodney and Elizabeth looked at the four year old's tower and smiled, "good job Sweetheart."

Elizabeth enjoyed her birthday, because she had her children and her husband. She was thankful for what her daughter's counterpart had done and changed history because she was glad to live a life.


End file.
